The present invention relates to a fastener assembly and more particularly to a fastener assembly for securing layers of roofing material to a deck.
The roofing industry has evolved to the point where now a majority of the new roofing installations utilize a wood or metal deck to which is secured a substantially thick layer of insulation covered by a sealing roof membrane.
This type of installation requires the use of elongated noncorrosive fasteners that are able to withstand deck, insulation and membrane movement and still maintain extremely high pull out forces.
Conventional screw type fasteners have not provided the desired strength and/or pull out resistance.